


Lips That Lie

by PopPicWriter



Series: PopPicWriter's IG Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopPicWriter/pseuds/PopPicWriter
Summary: You get home late, but Suho waited up.





	Lips That Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my Insta account, where all of my drabbles are inspired by a single image.  
> The challenge is to write within the word limit of one post. So all of these are short fics.
> 
> Now that I'm posting here, I have expanded the word count a little, but not much.
> 
> Photos used are not mine!

 

 

I tiptoed into the house, locking up behind me as quietly as possible. It was bad enough that I was coming in after midnight, but waking Suho would be even worse.

 

I thought about my lie of working late, & cringed with guilt. Why did I treat him this way? Maybe, deep down, I never believed that I deserved him, & that was why I pushed him away with reckless acts.

 

I turned into the kitchen for a glass of water. I could rinse away the taste of the wine I’d drunk, but not the taste of the forbidden kisses – not the taste of Taehyung.

 

As soon as the heat of our passion was over, I knew the mistake I had made. I vowed that tonight was a one-time thing, & hated myself for it.

 

“I was worried.”

Suho’s voice reached me from the darkened corner. Startled, I flicked on the light & met his even gaze.

 

“You didn't answer your phone,” he continued. “I would've picked you up from the station.”

 

“I’m sorry- my battery died. But I got a taxi with no trouble.”

I tore my eyes away from his, guiltily. The remnants of a dinner so lovingly prepared by him were stacked neatly on the counter; another dinner I had missed sharing.

 

I tamped down my emotions, trying not to wear my shame on my face.

This was not how it was supposed to be. Taehyung & I had history, but Suho was the one that I had chosen over him, & over anyone else. Despite my issues, He saw in me what I couldn't see for myself.

I wished, not for the first time, that I could be the girl that he thought I was.

 

But I’m not. And now, I had betrayed him in the worst way.

I needed to confess, & beg his forgiveness.

 

“Suho my love,” I began as he walked slowly towards me, running a hand through his hair, “I…I…”

“What is on your collar?”

 

He pointed to my blouse which bore a tell-tale smudge of lip tint.

 _Love's Blush_. Taehyung’s color.

 

Suho had been there the day I’d bought it for Taehyung’s birthday, from the _expensive_ end of the make-up counter – a small, ornate pot of subtle scarlet.

It was a bold gesture, getting such a pretty thing for a just a friend. But Taehyung is a pretty thing too.

A pretty thing I keep going back to.

 

 _‘He’s going to love it,’_ Suho had said, staring at the vibrant color; _‘but then, he’d love anything that you gave him…’_

 

And now, he was staring at it again, a _Love's Blush_ confession, imprinted on the shirt, as explicitly as if it were imprinted on my skin.

 

"Suho..."

His eyes showed such quiet understanding, and all of my words turned to ash in my throat.

 

“You should soak it overnight,” He said, softly. “Some things need to be treated with care, or… accidents, leave a permanent stain.”

 

My eyes filled with tears. I nodded as he moved past me, heading past the bedroom to the sofa in the living room instead.

 

I knew that I needed to make a change, or lose him forever.


End file.
